June Jellicle Prompts 2012
by year of the snake
Summary: BroadwayKhaos' Jellicle Week prompts by me. The chapters will not be up on time because of sickness. First Chapter Next Door to an Angel: Mistoffelees suddenly realizes that the kitten next door is no longer a kitten, and a bet made by their friends.


Disclaimer: I believe Cats belongs to T.S. Eliot and Andrew Lloyd Webber.

By: year of the snake (at fanfiction) (aka.) crescentmoon (at mediaminer) And now Opal-Dreams on DeviantArt.

**Next Door to an Angel**

Mistoffelees stretched lazily in the patch of summer sunshine he had chosen to bask in. This particular patch was on top of his masters' sun-warmed, run-down, rusting, fixer-upper. It was getting too hot to stay on this metal hood much longer.

"Okay Princess Poof, mama says it's time for you to go out." Mistoffelees heard the neighbor girl breathe out between her three missing teeth. She was only five and already she was ancient enough to lose her teeth. She was missing almost as much teeth as the most decrepit cat he knew. 'Poor human will never be able to hunt or protect herself from strays.' thought the tom as he stretched again.

The little girl placed a harassed puffball of white fur on the back porch step. When the girl danced back inside the bit of fur at all the wrong angles solidified into a cat the began to desperately work at her fur. The sight of her made Mistoffelees glad that his owner was a preteen boy, who only wanted to hold him at bed time.

The poor 'Princess Poof' noticed movement out of the corner of her eye. Turning she spotted the tom from next door hopping the fence.

"Oh! Go away Mistoffelees!"

"Now, now little kitten, that is no way to treat an elder who has come to help you."

"Kitten! Who's a kitten! I'm a year old last week!"

Mistoffelees chuckled. "My, my! That is all grown up."

The female glared and growled at his patronizing. So Mistoffelees changed the subject. "Is that shiny new jewelry... the reason for your disheveled appearance young queen?"

She glared darkly and returned to tending her fur. "Go away Mistoffelees! I'm a big girl, I can do it myself."

Mistoffelees bowed to her. "As you wish Queen Victoria."

Victoria swatted at his head angrily. Mistoffelees danced away in time to avoid it.

"I will come back when my beauteous queen has her face on." With that Mistoffelees gave her another bow at the fence line. Then the mostly black tom climbed a tree and landed back in his own yard. He shook his head in amusement, 'Silly little kit.' he thought to himself. He found himself a shady spot for a catnap.

"Stupid Mistoffelees," grouched Victoria into her fur, "he'll always see me as a kitten because I was born the spring after he was." After combing down one very tangled patch of fur the little white girl added, "I could have had my first batch of kittens by now. 'Not an adult' he thinks. Ha!"

Victoria finished soothing herself and her fur in moody silence. Then the young queen curled up to sleep.

When she awoke five minutes later she was certain she was being watched. She looked around. There in the tree by the fence something flashed. "Mistoffelees, it is rude to watch a sleeping cat. Get down from there."

A cool black shadow shifted through the branches until her neighbor was slipping down the side of the tree.

'He must be embarrassed.' thought Victoria as she watched him shyly walk over. 'Good. I've finally caught him unawares for a change.'

Mistoffelees reluctantly sat a foot away from her, in full view of the demanding sun. his black gleamed sleekly.

It was quiet for a minute before anyone spoke again. "Why is it my mistress gives me a new collar but your master has never given you one?" huffed the girl to the boy.

Mistoffelees shrugged.

Victoria continued, "I mean how am I supposed to hunt mice and birds and such with these tags clanging all the time?"

Mistoffelees shrugged again. When the queen was about to start another question when he jumped up. "I'm sorry Victoria I've got to go." He scampered up the tree into his own yard and then Victoria heard the pet door on the house accept the tom through it.

"What's wrong with Mistoffelees?" came her thoughts aloud.

'I can't believe it! Skinny little Victoria has become a dream. Wasn't it just last month when she was just a funny-face?' His own face burned beneath his white facial fur. 'There's an angel living next door.' He curled up on his master's bed and put his front paws, along with his tail, over his nose.

"What's wrong Tuxedo?" asked his master from his Magic Day-Camp homework at his desk. Mistoffelees looked at him then returned to his embarrassed position.

"Mother!" the preteen yelled, "I think there's something wrong with Tuxedo Tom!"

Two minutes later his nearly sixty year old mother made it up the stair. She still worked part-time as a vet while he was at school or day-camp.

His mother checked 'Tuxedo Tom' over. "Hmm. He probably just stayed outside too long and got a little dehydrated. I'll get him some water and he'll feel better in no time." (AN: I am not a vet, so this may or may not be what they would recommend.)

Mistoffelees' master quickly finished his homework. By the time 'Tuxedo Tom' was done drinking the water, it really was a hot day, his master had out his cat comb. He began to brush 'Tuxedo Tom's' fur until it sparked with static. Mistoffelees purred for the human boy.

The boy giggled in relief. "I'm glad you're feeling better buddy." He pet Mistoffelees before standing up.

"You want to see my new magic trick?" he was excited to try it out. He turned and searched his desk. "Hmm. Where is it?" Moving a few items he collected what he was looking for. "Okay, here we go!" He waved his hands about and said, "Presto!" suddenly the boy was holding a small bouquet of violets. "Ta-daa!" He set the violets on the table. "You see how it works is..." he explained how he did it to the cat on his bed. "Don't tell anyone that Tuxedo." The twelve-year-old picked up his cat. "You're such a good cat. Maybe someday you'll be my assistant, like your mom helps my dad."

Out the open window the sun was setting and with it came the sound of a teenage voice. "Alright ma! I'll catch her when I'm coming back in."

"Hey Ariel!"

"Huh?" She looked up. "Oh, hi George! How are you?"

"Great! Do you want to see the magic trick I learned today?"

"Sure."

"Great! I'll be right down." He set 'Tuxedo Tom' down and ran joyfully down the stairs.

Ariel dumped out her load of water they'd boiled corn in for dinner on her mother's twig of a fruit tree. Then she caught up the white fur ball rubbing her leg. "Silly cat."

George was by the fence in no time. "Alright, are you ready?"

"Yes."

Waving his hands dramatically he said, "Presto!" And the violets were again in his hand.

Ariel clapped. "Wow! Soon you'll be giving your da a run for his money!" encouraged the fifteen -year-old girl.

"Really?"

"I'm sure of it. Someday I'm gonna be telling everyone I got to see your magic as it developed."

George basked in her praise. He had quite a crush on Ariel.

"See you later George." she ruffled his hair before entering her home with 'Princess Poof'.

"Was that George Carter outside flirting with you?" teased Ariel's mother.

"Ma!" she shrieked indignantly. "George Carter is just a kid who has talent but few accepting peers. He just wants someone to admire his talent. I just give him a confidence boost every now and then."

"I still say he has a crush on you."

"Ma! What do you know about little boys anyway, you have three girls?"

"I know that little boys grow up. And that once you're a grown up three years isn't that big a difference."

"Me and George Carter? Ma, you're crazy!"

"Perhaps." she conceded.

That night once George was asleep for an hour or more Mistoffelees snuck out of his arms. Slinking down the stairs Mistoffelees decided to go hunting. In a nearly abandoned lot he was startled when Pouncival jumped on him.

"Hey Mistoffelees! You lucky devil!"

"What?"

"Plato's fit to be tied!"

"What? Why?"

"He's so jealous of you."

Mistoffelees flinched. That could be dangerous. He might be older but Plato was twice his size. "What does he have to be jealous of?

"Victoria." Pouncival stated.

A confused cat asked, "Victoria?"

"Yeah, she's your neighbor. He wishes he could live closer to the lovely queen."

Mistoffelees sighed. Plato wouldn't do anything violent about that. Pouncival scared him for nothing.

Looking around Pouncival whispered, I'm betting on you. Mother says she knows Victoria's look when she looks at you. You lucky devil!"

"Me? What are you talking about? Pouncival, everyone knows Plato is the most eligible male this season."

"So? Queens are allowed to choose their mates in our society. I'm betting against Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, that you'll be the one Victoria chooses. Mungojerrie's betting on himself. Rumpleteazer's betting on anyone over Mungojerrie and Plato against you."

"And you didn't think her friend might know?"

"I know she doesn't!" He grinned like he'd caught the canary and the goldfish.

Mistoffelees rolled his eyes. "You're going to lose your bet." he walked off as he talked.

Pouncival ran to catch up. "No, I'm not! My mother is really smart in this stuff." Looking at his friend's face he said, "You don't believe me?"

Mistoffelees didn't answer.

It's true! Remember last season everyone thought Cassandra would bypass the season, like she had the season before. Mother said she'd mate Alonzo and she did! She also said Victoria would be the one to bypass that no one thought would and she did."

Mistoffelees stopped to look at Pouncival. "You say your mother thinks Victoria and I will... become mates?"

Pouncival nodded vigorously.

"You're both crazy. Now let me hunt please."

Pouncival sighed. "Fine." Pouncival sat down to watch.

Mistoffelees smiled secretly. 'Victoria and I, mates? It's a lovely thought I suppose. But unlikely.'

Pouncival disappeared into the tall grass not long after Mistoffelees caught a mouse. He returned shortly with a mouse of his own. "Just try to catch her eye. What could it hurt?"

Mistoffelees was about to answer. Pouncival cut him off. "Wouldn't it be worth it?"

Mistoffelees blinked surprised. "You're right."

"Really, some of my dad's advice is good for something then." Pouncival smiled.

Mistoffelees rolled his eyes and shoved the other cat. "Yeah, you should follow it sometime."

"But then I couldn't get you to guinea pig it for me."

Mistoffelees laughed, Pouncival joined in.

As they walked out of the lot Mistoffelees said, "You know Pouncival, if your dad finds out you're betting he'll be ticked."

"Not with what I'm betting." replied the confident cat.

Curiosity lifted Mistoffelees' ears. "What did you bet?"

Pouncival just grinned cheekily. "You'll see when I win."

Mistoffelees groaned.

Pouncival laughed and said his goodbyes to his friend.

The next day Mistoffelees saw Victoria walking along the street, the shiny tags jangled as she padded along. Mistoffelees couldn't help it, he stopped and watched the queen as she walked happily along. A brown feather quivered by her nose.

"Victoria." whispered the tom.

The white cat stopped. She turned in his direction. She spoke. "Mistoffelees!" Victoria jogged over. "I can still hunt even with this ridiculous collar."

Mistoffelees smiled fondly. "So I see." Up came his white booted front paw to brush the feather away.

Victoria blushed at his help. Shyly she said, "You must think I'm such a kitten."

Seriously her neighbor said, "Not at all."

Victoria gazed up at him in wonder. He wasn't lying. Soon enough a somewhat embarrassed smile took hold of her face. "I'm glad." The conversation that followed was awkward, but when the two Jellicle cats parted ways they were pleased with the conversation.

A few days later, after separate pep-talks from Munkustrap and Bombalurina, the unattached male and female cats were lead together. This season's mating night had arrived.

"Now remember ladies, they're more terrified of you than you can imagine." whispered Bombalurina as she turned the younger queen lose on the nervous males.

Even the most eager queens hesitated to step towards the toms. A lone female finally slunk away from the crowd. An astonished, expectant hush filled the junkyard.

The mostly dark cat nuzzled her nose into Tumblebrutus' neck, asking him to be her mate. Tumblebrutus' nerves skittered but he rolled his head into Tantomile's. He accepted her request. There was a great release of breath from all the others.

Coricopat was surprised his sister chose a mate this time around. She had never shown any interest in mating. 'How had she kept it from me?' He had no time to think it over as someone's thoughts forcefully invaded his own.

'Sorry Coricopat.' It was Tantomile. 'I want to have a family. And we both know Tumblebrutus is a sweet tom.'

Coricopat had to agree. 'He's a little spacey at times but so are we. I think you have found a fine mate.'

'Thank you Coricopat.'

As soon as Tantomile and Tumblebrutus began to sing the song of new mates a few of the other queens bravely stepped out. Soon Tantomile and Tumblebrutus' song was done and they left to be alone.

Everyone watched the few female cats that slipped towards the males. One called Serran danced the dance of mate-less season. She was declaring her intention to not take a mate this season.

Soon Mungojerrie, Rumpleteazer and Pouncival were gathered into a small group talking about their bet. Rumpleteazer confidently had her back turned to Victoria. Pouncival was also facing away from Victoria, although he did check on her position every so often. Mungojerrie, for all his confident betting, watched the fidgety white cat uneasily.

Pouncival noted how jumpy Victoria was. She most definitely wanted to pick a mate tonight. 'Will she ever move? Will it be to Mistoffelees?' He looked at Mungojerrie and then Rumpleteazer. 'I certainly hope she does.'

After a long time of watching Victoria scratch and twitch and pace Mungojerrie jumped when she took a deep breath and straightened. "Hey! She's on the move."

Pouncival immediately turned to watch. Rumpleteazer tried to continue her act of disinterest but she couldn't keep up the hoax. Within seconds she was observing Victoria as intently as the other two.

'Come on Victoria! Go for Plato! You know you want to!' thought Rumpleteazer.

Victoria paused mid-stride for just a moment. Then she continued to her destination. Her heart was pounding so loudly she couldn't even hear a nearby couple caterwauling. She sat in front of a tom. "Oh Mistoffelees, I'm so nervous."

"Don't be. You're a grown up queen now after all."

"Oh, Mistoffelees." Victoria stood up again. "You're a great friend." Then she walked closer to the tom. Nuzzling his neck she whispered, "But I think you'd make a better mate."

Warm-fuzzies tingled the roots of his fur. "If you're sure little angel." he said as he cuddled his head into hers.

She hummed with a smile. "Hmm."

"Looks like I won Mungojerrie, Rumpleteazer." He offered the queen his paw.

Grudgingly Mungojerrie nodded.

Once they were a fair distance from Mungojerrie Rumpleteazer said, "You silly tom, you didn't have to go to such lengths to win me, I was going to choose you anyway. This was just more interesting."

Pouncival smiled brightly. "Really?" Then he added, "I wanted to live to get past your guard cat."

"Yeah, Mungojerrie can be a pain som'times." Then she buried her nose in Pouncival's neck fur. Pouncival's head was rubbing against hers instantly.

"Silly mate." she whispered.

**The End**

622622622622622622622622622

I wrote this for BroadwayKhaos Jellicle Week, Day One Prompt: Summer. It was also partly inspired by the song Next Door to an Angel by Neil Sadaka. Which I also do not own.

I Hope you enjoyed it. I plan on writing for all the rest of the days. In fact I have begun writing the next one already. I found out about this contest late and have been sick and unable to write often. So I will not have it all up in time. I hope you enjoyed it. I know this one is a few minutes late. I'm sorry.

Please review. I would like to know what you think.


End file.
